ultimateshowdownsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Antithesis
The Antithesis is a death cult that was formed by a psychopath who has since begun calling himself Zarysh instead of his real name. They have taken control of downtown Anchorage, where a majority of the zombies seem to congregate. From here they perform their vile religious rituals, involving kidnapping survivors and sacrificing them to their "god" of death. Ranks *'Greyscale:' Greyscales are the inductees into the Antithesis. Many remain a Greyscale for only a few days before rising to the rank of Cultist. Greyscales are not permitted a color, hence their name, as the color of red is denoted to them upon their first spilling of blood. They are also not permitted any weaponry, and therefore can be considered pushovers in comparison to some later ranks. *'Cultist:' Cultists make up the overall bulk of the Antithesis. They are those who have proven their devotion to the cult - originally this entailed the spilling of the blood of non-believers, but as time has gone on and the number of survivors has dwindled, other ways to prove one's worth have sprung up as well, such as helping the cult to horde food and other usable items from the non-believers. Cultists regularly enter the world of the undead to gather supplies for the rest of the order. They are still not trusted with weapons, and must fend for themselves out in the real world, stating that this will help them come face to face with what the cult is all about. *'Fanatic:' Fanatics are the first level of true devotee to the cult. They have become blinded to any other way of life, and serve Zarysh with utmost fervency. They have been given a "ceremonial dagger", which is little more than a kitchen knife with the ideals of the cult carved into the handle. They openly move through the outside world, killing in the name of their death god and their order. *'Zealot:' Zealots are an even higher rank of the cult, showing even more fanaticism than even the Fanatics themselves do. They sport dual knives, and work to both kill and maim unbelievers -- the maimed are generally intended as a gift to their god. Unlike Fanatics, Zealots often yell battle cries while attempting to subdue a foe, specifically to bring upon the victim an unstoppable horde of the undead. As the death cult worships zombies, they know their way around a field of them and the Zealot himself has nothing to fear from these individuals. *'Berserker:' Berserkers are the actual soldiers of the Antithesis. They wear red eye and mouth pieces to simulate a frightening face, and weird dual sickles to rip at their still-living opponents. Unlike other ranks, Berserkers are so fanatically devoted to their cult that it is like they are hopped up on some kind of drug, as they rush forward at an incredible speed towards any opponent they encounter, blind to their surroundings, the singular thought running through their head: "Kill". *'Assassin:' Assassins hide in the shadows, slipping around zombie hordes, hunting down those who will not join the cult and show themselves to be a significant threat to the order. Despite their sneaky lifestyle, they carry unmuzzled shotguns, specifically to make their kills very obvious to people within the area. This will also attract zombies to the sound, whom will then hopefully consume the organs of the recent kill, recycling their parts to the great cycle of undeath. *'Organ Donor:' Organ Donors can be created through various methods, but all of them are voluntary. An Antithesis cult member will shed their current cloak for one fashioned especially for this rank's purpose. The bright purple cloth and gold eye and mouth pieces are intended to attract the undead by making them much more obvious. At this point they will be torn apart by the zombies, not fighting back, to be transformed into a zombie themselves. This is considered a great honor amongst the Antithesis, and is generally the only way one can redeem themselves should they fall out of favor of the cult. *'Preacher of Death:' Preachers of Death are the priests of their religious order. They spread the ideas and ideals of the cult amongst the city, most often speaking in front of a crowd of lesser ranks, utilizing a speaker system to broadcast their propaganda messages through the bodies of several zombies prepared specifically for this purpose. Excluding Father Death himself, the Preachers entail the smallest but most influential caste within the Antithesis. *'Father Death:' Father Death is the uppermost rank of the Antithesis. The Father Death is the leader of the entire cult. The only Father to ever exist is Zarysh. Antithesis, The Category:Affiliations